Beauty and the Beast Original Screenplay/Gallery
1988 Screenplay Concept Art Belle's Suitor Concept Art (1).jpg|Belle, her sisters and Maurice watching one of her suitors' performances Belle's Suitor Concept Art (2).jpg|One of Belle's suitors with his men Belle's Sisters Concept Art (1).jpg|Belle and her sisters greeting one of her suitors by Mel Shaw Maurice_Journey (2).jpg|Maurice with his invention by Mel Shaw Maurice_Journey (1).jpg|Maurice setting off to sell his invention by Mel Shaw Maurice_Castle (1).jpg|Maurice arriving at the castle Maurice_Castle (2).jpg|Maurice discovering that the castle's objects are enchanted Maurice Sees Beast.jpg|Maurice sees the Beast for the first time Belle_Horse.jpg|Belle travelling to the castle with her new horse Belle_Beast_Wolf.jpg|The Beast rescues Belle from the wolves by Mel Shaw Beast_Wolf.jpg|One of the wolves attacking the Beast Belle Beast Garden (2).jpg|the Beast shows Belle the castle grounds Belle Beast Treasure.jpg|The Beast shows Belle the castle treasury by Mel Shaw Belle_Enchanted_Instruments.jpg|Belle having a music session with some enchanted instruments Belle's Sisters Concept Art (2).jpg|Belle's sisters create fake tears by the use of onions Belle's Sisters Concept Art (3).jpg|Belle's sisters and suitors excitedly marvel at the Beast's treasure Beast Soldiers (1).jpg|The Beast chasing away Belle's suitors by Mel Shaw Beast Soldiers (2).jpg Belle_Tending_Beast.jpg|Belle crying over the Beast's corpse Belle's Sisters Concept.jpg|Concept art of Belle's sisters Marquis Gaston (7).jpg|Concept art of one of Belle's suitors Marquis Gaston (6).jpg Marquis Gaston (5).jpg Marquis Gaston (4).jpg 1989 Screenplay Storyboards Belle Clarice.jpg|Clarice with Belle Marguerite Smiling.jpg|Marguerite reminiscing about how rich Gaston is MauriceBelleClarice (3).jpg|Maurice telling his daughters that he is in debt BelleWithGaston (2).jpg|Gaston checking how Belle looks on his arm Clarice Smiles.jpg|Clarice trying not to giggle at the sight of Gaston Maurice with Marguerite (4).jpg|Maurice leaving the cottage to sell the music box Belle Clarice (2).jpg|Belle and Clarice getting excited at the prospect of having a kitten when they first see Charley Clarice Marguerite (3).jpg|Marguerite shocked that Charley got caught under her dress Clarice Belle Maurice (2).jpg|Belle dancing with her father and Clarice sister to the music played by her mother's music box Clarice Belle Maurice.jpg Marguerite Gaston (7).jpg|Marguerite telling Gaston that her niece needs more time to think about marrying him Clarice Worried.jpg|Clarice asking her sister if Maurice got lost in the storm Maurice with Marguerite (1).jpg|Maurice with Marguerite Clarice Belle Charley.jpg|Belle, Clarice and Charley watching Gaston leave the cottage Clarice serving tea.jpg|Clarice serving tea to Gaston Marguerite Belle Clarice.jpg|Marguerite telling Belle that she should fix her hair in preperation for Gaston's visit Marguerite Talking to Gaston.jpg Clarice Charley.jpg|Clarice and Charley MargueriteWithGaston (2).jpg|Marguerite watching Gaston check his complexion before going in to meet Belle Clarice Marguerite (2).jpg|Clarice greeting her aunt Maurice with Marguerite (3).jpg|Marguerite telling Maurice that he should sell the music box Marguerite Fixing Belle's Hair.jpg|Marguerite primping her niece's hair Marguerite Brushing Belle's Hair (2).jpg Marguerite Brushing Belle's Hair (1).jpg Marguerite Brushing Belle's Hair (3).jpg Marguerite Brushing Belle's Hair (4).jpg Clarice Marguerite.jpg|Marguerite attempting to flatter Gaston Marguerite Maurice Belle.jpg|Belle and her father greeting Marguerite Marguerite Orson.jpg|Marguerite giving Orson some water Marguerite Spinning Belle.jpg|Belle getting whirled into a chair by her aunt Maurice with Marguerite (2).jpg|Maurice greeting his sister Marguerite Nightgown.jpg|Marguerite in her nightgown Marguerite Arrives.jpg|Marguerite walking into her brother's yard Marguerite's Disdain.jpg|Marguerite shocked that she now has to live in a cottage MargueriteCrossingFingers.jpg|Marguerite crossing her fingers in hopes that her niece will consent to marry Gaston Marguerite Gaston (1).jpg Marguerite Gaston (8).jpg Marguerite Gaston (4).jpg Marguerite Gaston (5).jpg Marguerite Gaston (6).jpg Marguerite Gaston (3).jpg Beauty and the Beast Story Thread (2).jpeg|Gaston emerging from the enchanted sedan chair to confront the Beast as Belle rides toward the castle to stop him Beauty and the Beast Story Thread (3).jpeg|Gaston being defeated by the Beast Concept Art Marquis Gaston Belle's Cottage.jpg|Gaston waiting for Belle in her cottage by Mel Shaw Gaston with Belle's Family.jpg|Gaston meeting with Belle and her family by Mel Shaw Marquis Gaston with Beast.jpg|Gaston emerging from the enchanted sedan chair to confront the Beast Marquis Gaston Enchanted Objects.jpg|Gaston dueling against several of the Enchanted Objects BelleMauriceSwing.jpg|Maurice pushing Belle on a swing Belle Beast Garden.jpg|Belle and the Beast in the garden by Mel Shaw Belle Bath.jpg|The Enchanted Objects draw Belle a bath by Mel Shaw Belle Hallway.jpg|Belle exploring the castle corridors by Mel Shaw Belle_Enchanted_Objects.jpg|Belle with some of the Enchanted Objects by Mel Shaw Maurice_Orson.jpg|Maurice following the lantern held by the enchanted grandfather clock by Mel Shaw Maurice_Orson (2).jpg|Maurice sees a rose, just like Belle asked for by Mel Shaw Beauty and the beast visual development 4.png|Maurice and Orson lost in the storm Belle_Sedan_Chair (1).jpg|Belle and Charley sneaking aboard the enchanted sedan chair by Mel Shaw Belle_Sedan_Chair (2).jpg|Belle about to land in the castle courtyard by Mel Shaw Clarice Sketch (6).jpg|Concept art of Clarice and Charley by Andreas Deja Clarice_Sketch (7).jpg Clarice_Sketch (8).jpg Clarice Sketch (5).jpg Clarice Sketch (4).jpg Clarice Sketch (3).jpg Clarice Sketch (2).jpg Clarice Sketch (1).jpg MarguriteFinalConcept.jpg|Concept art of Marguerite by Andreas Deja Margurite Concept 2.JPG Margurite Concept 1.JPG Margurite Doodle (1).jpeg|A sketch of Marguerite by Mel Shaw Margurite Doodle (2).jpeg Margurite Final Sketch.JPG Marquis Gaston with Belle.jpg|Gaston with Belle by Andreas Deja Marquis Gaston (3).jpeg Marquis Gaston (2).jpeg Marquis Gaston (1).jpeg Maurice Concept 1.jpeg|Concept art of Maurice by Andreas Deja Maurice Concept 2.jpeg Maurice Concept 4.jpg Marquis Gaston (8).jpg|Costume suggestions for Gaston by Peter Hall Maurice_Concept 7.jpg|Costume suggestions for Maurice by Peter Hall Margurite Concept 5.jpg|Costume suggestions for Marguerite by Peter Hall Beauty and the Beast Model Sheet.jpg|Model sheet of several of the characters by Andreas Deja Belle Beast Sketch.jpg|Belle and the Beast by Andreas Deja VisDevBelle'sRoom (2).jpg|Visual development of Belle's room in the castle by Hans Bacher VisDevBelle'sRoom (1).jpg VisDevBeast'sCastle (1).jpg|Visual development for a room in the Beast's castle by Hans Bacher VisDevBeast'sCastle (2).jpg Category:Beauty and the Beast galleries